Shot
by rocketfire1999
Summary: A collection of one shots. From bird flash to spitfire, from Whump to fluff, and all those crazy things in between. 1 Wallys getting bullied because he likes a boy. He's keeping it a secret and its getting worse. Artemis intervenes. BirdFlash.


**Ladies and gentlemen, the first of what I hope to be many oneshots**

* * *

**Title: I'll be here for you**.

**Description: Wally is getting bullied because he's going out with another boy. He's hurting inside and out, but he's knows there's nothing he can do about it. Then Artemis starts asking questions, and Wally can't hide himself forever.**

**Warning: homosexual relationships, T for swearing! **

* * *

My head hit hard against the putrid, pea green lockers.

The wind was knocked out my chest and blood had started to trickle out my nose.

"G-ged' off me!" I stuttered. As much as I wanted to sound threatening, I sounded more fearful than coercive.

"You wancha boyfriend to come save you again? Too bad! He's not 'ear!" Karl pushed me further into the locker, sending waves of pain down my back. My stomach was being pressed down so forcefully I was having trouble breathing.

"S-stop!" I demanded

."Call for him, you little shit. Call for him" Karl sneered, applying more pressure to my stomach, another hand wrapping itself around my neck.

"-n-no-"

Karl snarled, pulling his fist back to punch me in the nose. I gave off a choked yelp. My arms were flailing, trying to pull the older boy off me. But he was relentless.

"Call for him."

"Karl. Put him down"

Karl's head shot around, loosening his grip on my neck slightly. I tried to make out the figure standing behind him, but my vision had started to swim.

"Watcha gonna do 'bout it girly?"

"I'll punch you into next week. Put him down."

"You can't threaten me."

"Let's see about that." Karl's hand was torn away from my neck, pulled towards the figure. I fell to the floor on all fours, panting heavily, trying to get air back into my lungs. I looked up, watching the figure hold Karl up by the scruff of his collar.

"Im in all your classes. I'm also in all of Mandy's classes. I'm sure she'd be happy to know your bullying kids from a younger grade. And of course, if that doesn't work, I'm sure Coach Russel would love to find out what you've been up to. Isn't there a rule that kids with strikes can't play football for two months?" the figure said mockingly.

"P-put me down."

"Promise me."

"I-I promise!" Karl said quickly, and the figure dropped him to the floor. He scrambled to his feet, glancing at me quickly. He mouthed a single word, making me turn away.

_Gay_.

Artemis reached out her hand and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I murmured, rubbing my hand across my neck. Karl's word was burnt into my mind.

"Why are you taking bullshit from him? You could run circles around him, West" she said softly, her hands going immediately to her hips.

"I can't... Uh, let him _know_"

"I don't mean actual running - I mean punching him back. You're not that strong"

"Wow. Thanks. Ego booster."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Do... Do you want me to call Dick?"

"What! No! He's at Gotham Academy!" I said quickly.

Artemis gave me a strange look. "Just so... You could talk to him. West, this is the third time I've caught some guy with you up against the lockers. And I don't see you that often. Why are they-"

"I need to get to class" I whispered, collecting my books that had been dropped to the floor when Karl had first attacked me.

"Science. I'm in your class. Wally-"

"No I... I have English"

_AKA - I'm skipping to avoid you_

"No you don't. I know your planner like the back of my can't avoid me forever, West"

I scratched the back of my head, staring down at my feet as her eyes widened.

"Oh shit. It's because of you... Because of you and... Dick."I bit my lip and began walking rapidly down the hall. Artemis had to jog alongside me to keep up.

"How... How do they even know?"

I stopped suddenly, spinning on my heels to look the blonde in the eye."Dick was waiting in the yard... Two weeks ago. I thought we'd be safe because I had detention and no one else was at school... We, uh, kissed. Toby Richards saw us and... He told every one. And now..." I grit my teeth and turned my head away from Artemis, "they have been doing some things"

Artemis gulped as I began speed walking again."What 'things'?"

I opened my mouth to tell her. Tell her everything. How Mark and his friends had caught me after school, how they had dragged me to a back alley and beat me senseless. How they dressed me up in girls clothes and smeared my face with makeup, laughing, telling me this was what I was supposed to look like.

I opened my mouth to tell her that Phillip had broken one of my fingers, and, blinded by the searing pain, I screamed out Dick's name. I was going to tell her how I had given Phillip the satisfaction, how he had told everyone that I had called for my boyfriend.

I opened my mouth to tell her that the guys at school had been sending me vindictive text messages, offensive emails and had somehow gotten my IM - sending threats how they'd slit my throat, under a guest ID. I was going to tell her that the scariest part was that I had no idea who was threatening to kill me.

"Nothing. Just a tiny bit of teasing, is all."

"Really? It's not bad at _all_"

"Uh, yeah. Only the idiots tease you."

_And all your friends leave you._

"And you're dead serious?"

_No_.

"Yes."

Artemis glanced around the now empty corridors. "Can you... Skip with me? I need to ask you... Something."

I nodded quickly. Artemis hated skipping classes. She was a dedicated student, as much as she hated school. She only missed a period if there was something serious on, not to run down to the shops and grab a milkshake as I often did.

She linked her arm in mine and scurried down the hall. She took a much more forward approach to getting out of the school compared to my 'climbing over the back-prison-fence and falling into Mr Yates' yard and then going to town' method. She just walked out the front door.

I followed quickly as she lead me down the street, dragging me into an cheap cafe, where the outdoor tables were covered with plastic, and the chairs were missing legs.

"Sit." She instructed, gesturing to a waitress sauntered over, only glancing at out school uniforms before pulling out a pencil and pad.

"Whad'ya want?"

"Six chocolate milkshakes. And I'll have one of those biscuits" Artemis said, gesturing towards the counter.

"It's on me, if you give me some advice"

I nodded scratched her head.

"Okay. This is hard"

"Most things are"

"Okay. I've been having... Feelings."

"Artemis... I'm with Dick."

"Eugh. No. I'm having feelings that I don't get... And they're not normal. It's been going on for a while and... I don't know if I should make a move or not."

"Who is it?"

"That's the problem. It's... It's... Oh God, I can't say it. Promise you won't laugh or tease me?"

"Promise."

"I... I like Zatanna."

"Yeah. So do I."

"What!"

"She's a good friend"

"Oh God, West, you're an idiot," she scowled. Her face dropped, and she lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "I like Zatanna... As in... I think I'm... I think I'm a _lesbian_"

My jaw, quite literally, dropped. Artemis Crock was Lesbian?

"What... What are you going to do?"

"I thought... Well, everyone knows your gay, I guess. So I wanted to ask you - was the transition that hard? I'm... I'm not sure if I officially only like girls yet. You said people don't tease you too much... So, what if I came out of the closet, and found out I wasn't gay? Would people be mean? Am I allowed to... 'Change back over'? Or... Would no one want to date me because I've kissed a girl or... Something. I... I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

I opened my mouth then shut it again.

"I'm not the right person to ask"

"Why not?"

I twitched.

"Six milkshakes and... A biscuit." The waitress declared as she set the cups down on the table.

_Saved by the bell_

"Wally. What are you hiding from me?"

I griped onto one of the straw but didn't drink from the glass. My stomach was turning itself upside down and I felt like I was going to puke.

"I... I haven't been completely honest with you."

"About what?"

"Coming out... Of the closet. You see, it's not as easy as I made it out to be. Kids our age... They aren't nice. If they don't get why you would like someone of the same... Gender... They freak out, and they... I dunno... 'rebel'. Tell you that it's to right. And if you dont listen to them... They dragged me into an alley, Artemis. They put me in one of the spare cheerleading uniforms and out makeup on me and they were laughing... So hard. And it may sound funny but it was horrible. It was so horrible I started crying and they called me a girl and... They bash me up, too. I have to take the long way to class so they don't see me in the halls and push me up against the locker. A-and I've been getting these texts... They said they were going to kill me. When you come out, it's supposed to give you a sense of relief. But all it's given me is trouble an-and I'm scared, Artemis. I'm really scared."

Artemis looked at me, her face sad. But only for a moment. It screwed up all of a sudden, filled with anger. Artemis stood, shoving in her chair. She threw a few notes down on the table.

"That," Artemis hissed, "is not right"And with that, she stormed out the cafe door.-

* * *

Dick was waiting for me after school, sitting on the wall that was supposed to stop students escaping or something. Although some thought the wall was pointless, I could see why people wanted to escape Central City High. It was a hole. Nothing compared to the prestigious Gotham High.

Dick was biting his lip as I walked up to him. Without speaking, he lead me out of the school and round the corner. He checked the street for uniforms, before throwing his arms round me. It took a few moments for me to realize he was crying.

"Hey, Dick, what's wrong?" I asked, kissing his dark hair gently.

"Artemis told... Artemis told me everything. Why, Wally. Why didn't you tell me?"

I squeezed Dick tighter, refusing to speak.

"When I came out... Everyone was so supportive and I just assumed it would be the same for you. But... They hurt you. They hurt you, and it's all my fault"

I pushed Dick away so I could look him in the eye."Its _your_ fault?"

"You wouldn't have become gay if I hadn't of told you I loved you"

I smacked Dick over the back of his head."You kidding me? I already loved you. You telling me you felt the same way made no difference, except now I can kiss you whenever I want."

Dick wiped a tear from his eye with the sleeve of his shirt, standing on his tiptoes to kiss me gently on the lips. Before he could pull away, I wrapped my arm around his waist, holding him in position to kiss him passionately.

"Check out those Gay _Fags_"

I ripped my lips away from Dicks, looking over the brunettes shoulder to see the boys from my school, their faces screwed up the disgust.

"Those are the guys?" Dick muttered, a slight edge to his voice. Toby strolled up, his friends in tow. "And this must be '_Dick_!'" he said mockingly, imitating my voice when Phillip had broken my thumb.

Karl stepped forward, shoving me back.

I stumbled, trying to regain my footing. When I had, Karl was holding his nose. Crimson gushed out, staining his white top. "Fuck! Ow ow ow ow!"

I looked to Dick, who's fists were clenched and splattered with blood.

"No one messes with Kar-" Toby began, but he was cut of as Dick began throwing punches at him, beating him to a pulp.

"No... Please..." he whined as Dick continued his hits.

"Dick! Stop it!" I growled, pulling him back. He struggled in my arms before finally going limp. Toby stood, clutching his face with one hand, his stomach with the other.

"_No one messes with Wally. If I hear you've been fucking up his life I will hunt you down and make sure you get the message. Again_" Dick threatened, pushing out of my arms to shove one of the boys. The group, taking the message loud and clear, scurried off.

I looked down at the brunette, who's body was still poised, like some kind of mini ninja.

"Hey," I murmured, pulling him into my arms, "Thanks."

"I love you, Wally," Dick murmured into my shirt, "Don't you forget that."-

* * *

The next day at school, Principal Murphy made an announcement over the school PA.

"Could Karl O'brien-" I zoned out hearing the idiots names, sinking back into my chair.

"-and Wally West." _Wait, what?_

I straightened up in my chair to see everyone in my Maths class staring at me.

"Wallace. You are dismissed" Miss K nodded.

In a daze, I stumbled out the door. I continued down the hall and knocked softly on Murphy's door.

"Come in" he boomed. I meekly opened the door and shuffled over to his desk. Karl, Toby and Phillip were sitting in a row, looking down at their feet.

"Wally, take a seat" Murphy said softly, gesturing to a chair separate from the other three. I plonked down, looking at the principal expectantly

."I have had some reports," Murphy said, "of bullying in our school"

My stomach lurched

"I've had multiple eye witnesses come to me, reporting physical and mental violence. I understand there are many more suspects, but these three seem to be repeat offenders. I've had over a dozen reports."

_So people are seeing what's going on._

"Wally, I can only file a complaint if you can list what is going on. What has happened. Otherwise, these boys have done nothing wrong."

I tapped my foot quietly, my fingers twitched.

And I told him.

From when Dick had first kissed me in front of Toby to yesterday, when they had approached me on the street. I told him Dick had tried to stick up for me. And by the end, I realized that these guys were never joking around. This was more serious than I had get thought it.

Murphy cleared his throat.

"Karl. Phillip. Toby." he stated, "I want you to get out of my office right now. I want you to get the office to call your parents and tell them that you have been suspended for a month, to be expelled at your next slightest trip up. I want formal letters of apology written to Mr West, to be delivered by next month. You will be ejected from all sports clubs, book clubs - and you will be spending the next year doing community service. Now. Get out."

The boys looked startled for a moment, before realizing the man was serious. They filed out slowly.

"Wally, I'm sorry. This won't happen again. Next time, though, make sure your... Friend... doesn't fight back. If he hadn't, I could of expelled those boys on the spot. Now go back to class."

"Yes sir" I whispered.

I slowly exited the room, my heart ovr flowing with relief thwt is was finally over, only to see Artemis waiting outside. Before she could speak, I had grabbed her in a large bear hug. She held me tightly, stroking my head, if not a little awkwardly.

"Artemis. You should tell Zatanna. As long as you have good friends by your side, you can make it through."

"Thanks, West."

"No, Crock. Thank _you_."

* * *

**Please review... So I can write more one shots!**


End file.
